Purple Sweet
by Yukina01
Summary: Kalau anggota Seigaku datang bermain dan betemu anggota Higa, dan bagaimana dengan Tezuka dan Kite?


**Kredit :**

**Anime/Manga : Prince of Tennis**

**Author : Takeshi Konomi**

**Jadi seperti biasa sudah di kredit jadi semuanya bukan milik ku, kemudian pairing yg ak ambil itu KiteXTezuka…..ehmm g ada alasan spesial pilih pasangan ini sich *diinjek* Ehem…ehem…karena lagi seneng2nya sama anak2 Higa Chuu. Jadi selamat menikmati saja dech ya, ditunggu review kritik dan juga sarannya :D  
>Ak kasih judul Purple Sweet itu karena kemaren lagi cari referensi ketemu Okinawan sweet potato, warnanya ungu~~~~** dan muncullah ide ini ^^<strong>

**Ditunggu review, kritik dan juga sarannya ya dan maaf kalau masih ada typo yg luput dari mata ^^;;**

**Purple Sweet**

Hari yang indah untuk berlibur mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh anggota Seigaku,setelah banyaknya pertandingan yang mereka lalui dan ini saatnya mereka beristirahat juga menghilangkan penat. Tujuan mereka adalah Okinawa, perjalanan yang cukup jauh sebenarnya namum memikirkan apa saja kegiatan yang bisa mereka lakukan, membuat mereka melupakan masalah jarak yang harus ditempuh. Lagipula mereka akan dapat tur gratis dari mantan lawan mereka para anggota dari Higa. Selama perjalanan bus yang ditumpangi anggota Seigaku ini tidak ada kata tenang, setiap saat terdengar tawa dan jeritan para anggota selama diperjalanan. Tampaknya permainan dengan hukuman peminum ramuan buatan Inui itu cukup menyenangkan, errr….yah setidaknya mereka bisa bersenang-senang. Tezuka hanya tersenyum melihat anggotanya yang tak bisa diam sembari tadi,ditengok wajahnya memandang keluar jendela, pemandangan diluar kelihatan tenang dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh di tepi jalan dari kejauhan terlihat laut itu menandakan tempat tujuan sudah dekat. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai juga,ternyata para pemain Higa sudah menunggu dan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Hai!" Sapa Kite,disebelahnya berdiri Kai dan Rin.

"Ah…Kite san maaf merepotkan diri mu dan yang lain sampai harus menjeput seperti ini!" Ucap Oishi.

"Ahahahha…tenang saja ini tidak masalah!" Ucap Kite sambil tertawa.

"Kalian sudah siap? Ayo biar kami antarkan kalian berkeliling Okinawa!"Ucap Kai bersemangat.

"Ah Kai mereka baru sampai biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu!"Ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ketempat kami berkumpul !" Ucap Kite.

Mereka berjalan tidak lama karena tempat peristirahatan itu ternyata dekat dengan tempat mereka sampai.

"Mari silahkan masuk, maaf kalau tidak seberapa"Ucap Kite.

"Ooooooo…..!" Semua anggota Seigaku membulatkan mulutnya takjub. Tempat peristirahat para anggota Higa Chuu adalah sebuat rumah pantai tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu khas, letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai.

"Silahkan masuk, mungkin agak ramai didalam tapi selamat menikmati!" Ucap Rin ramah.

"Hwaaa….aku mau lihat pantai!"Teriak Eiji bersemangat.

"Eiji…kita baru sampai sebaiknya istirahat dulu dan merapikan barang bawaan ! " Ucap Oishi.

"Eeeeeeeeeh…..!"Eiji terlihat tidak puas mendengarnya.

"Ah kalau mau kepantai biar aku temani Eiji, kalian silahkan istirahat dulu"Ucap Kai menawarkan diri.

"Eeeeee…..sungguhkan, senangnya!"Teriak Eiji bahagia.

"Ehmmm….bagaimana ini Tezuka?"Tanya Osishi.

"Pergilah kalau kau mau bermain, tapi berhati-hatilah dan jangan pulang terlalu malam" Ucap Tezuka.

"Baiiiiiik!"Teriak Eiji.

"Ahahahahahahaha….rasanya seperti ayah yang mempringati putrinya yang akan berkencan"Tawa Kite.

"Ayo Kai…ah ya titip barang bawaan ku ya hehehehe!"Ucap Eiji sambil memberikan semua barang bawaannya kepada Oishi.

"Eiji…"Oishi tampak keberatan dengan titipan itu.

"Ah Kai…"Ucap Rin tiba-tiba saat mereka akan keluar pintu.

"Semoga perjalanan menyenangkan"Teriak Rin menahan kalimat yang sebenarnya akan dia lontarkan, yang hanya disambut dengan lambaian tangan Kai tampa menatap Rin, menandakan dirinya tidak perlu di khawatirkan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya selamat datang dan selamat menikmati. Kamar kalian ada diruangan disebelah sana!"Ujar Kite sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan mendekati tikungan.

"Kalau belok kanan menuju dapur, sedangkan kiri menuju kalau ada keperluan kalian bisa mencari kami, ato tanya saja dengan anggota yang kalian temui"Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Kite dan Rin meninggalkan semua anggota Seigaku. Saat akan menuju ruangan mereka berpapasan dengan dua onggora Higa yang lainnya.

"Seigaku?" Terdengar suara di belakang mereka.

"Kei san! Chinen San!" Ucap Taka.

"Ah…sedang apa kalian disini?"Tanya Kei.

"Kami sedang berlibur"Ucap Tezuka.

"Aaaaaa….ya…ya…Kite pernah cerita kalau kalian akan datang kesini, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kalian datang hari ini" Ucapnya.

"Ahahahha….begitulah!" Ucap Oishi sambil tertawa.

"Ehmm…..ehmm…..nanti kalau kalian mau makan makanan enak khas Okinawa tanya saja diri ku, nanti pasti aku ajak kalian ketempat yang paling bagus ahahahahah" ucap Kei sambil tertawa dan berlalu. Mata Momoshiro dan Echizen membulat sesaat mendengar makanan disebutkan.

"Ehmm…" Chinen menatap Echizen seksama, sesaat kemudian pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Echizen hanya bisa menatapnya aneh.

Sesampainya dikamar, semua angota Seigaku langsung menggelepar di lantai, tampaknya mereka sangat kelelahan saat di perjalanan.

"Aaaaaaah…..tenangnya disini…!" Ucap Momoshiro berbaring dilantai.

"Aku buka jendelanya ya!" Ujar Taka, angin lembut semerbak masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Aaaaaah….segarnya!"Ucap Echizen mendekati jendela.

"Ah itu Kikumaru sempai!"Tunjuk Echizen, melihat sesosok Kikumaru dan Kai yang sedang bermain di pantai.

"Hooooi Kikumaru….!"Teriak Momoshiro sambil melambaikan tangan, Kikumaru membalas lambaina tangan itu di sebelahnya Kai tersenyum.

"Yosh….tampaknya menyenangkan bermain dipantai, aku juga mau kesana!"Ucap Momoshiro bersemangat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku juga ikut!" Susul Echizen cepat.

"Baiklah segera kembali untuk makan malam ya!"Ucap Oishi sambil membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

Di pantai Eiji berlarian di tepi pantai dengan airnya yang rendah dan jernih, sedangkan Kai asyik berlomba renang dengan Momoshiro dan Echizen yang bingung ingin melakukan apa lebih memilih berjemur. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian senpainya datang dan menyeretnya untuk membuat instana pasir.

"Mari kita berlomba siapa yang bisa buat istana paling besar dan bagus!" Ujar Kikumaru bersemangat.

"Aaaaah….itu sih gampang! Serahkan saja pada ku!" Ujar Kai percaya diri.

"Ah itu tidak adil Kai kan biasa berkutat dengan pasir pantai!" Ujar Echizen tidak terima seperti biasanya.

"Heeee…..jadi kau takut?" Tantang Kai.

"Eh siapa yang takut!"Ujar Echizen tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo mulai….!" Ujar Momoshiro bersemangat.

Sementara itu dari balik jendela Tezuka asyik memerhatikan para anggotanya bermain. Sesekali senyumnya tersungging melihat ulah anggotanya itu.

"Ah mereka tampaknya senang sekali ya!"Ucap Oishi tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya aku mau membantu memasak untuk makan malam dulu!" Lanjut Oishi lagi, seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Ehmmm!" Angguk Tezuka tampa menengok.

"Ah aku ikut membantu juga!"Ujar Taka mengejar Oishi.

Tezuka membiarkan kedua anggotanya yg lain meninggalkadirinya sendirian di kamar, entah ada apa tampaknya hari itu Tezuka tidak ingin meninggalkan lembutnya angin yang menerpa bajahnya.

"Tezuka?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang, tampak Kite mendekati Tezuka.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain dengan anggota mu atau membantu menghancurkan dapur?" Ucap Kite berdiri didekat Tezuka.

"Eh?Menghancurkan dapur?"Tanya Tezuka kaget.

"Ahahahaha…..yaaa….sebenarnya anggota mu cukup membantu hanya saja,sedikit pertandingan yang kau taulah!"ucap Kite lagi.

"Ehmm…mereka memang tak banyak berubah ya!"Ucap Tezuka tersenyum, yang disambut dengan tawa kecil Kite.

"Tezuka…terimakasih!"Ucap Kite tiba-tiba.

"Ehmm….Apa?" Tanya Tezuka tak mengerti.

"Kami senang bisa bertanding dengan kalian, pertandingan itu membuka mata kami akan arti permainan tenis yang sebenarnya, permainan tenis yang paling kami cintai" Ucap Kite tenang.

"Kami hanya melakukan apa yang kami suka!"Ucap Tezuka tenang.

"Tezuka…"Ucap Kite lagi.

"Kapten…!" Tiba terdengar suara panggilan yang keras ternyata, Momoshiro Echizen.

"Kapten kau harus ikut pertandingan membuat pasir dengan kami" Ucap Momoshiro sambil menyeret tangan Tezuka.

"Eh?" Tezuka tampak tidak mengerti.

"Bila kapten Tezuka ada di pihak kita, kita pasti tak akan kalah!"Ucap Echizen sambil membetulkan topinya.

"Ah kalian sedang berkumpul disini?"Tiba-tiba Oishi dan Taka muncul.

"Eh…kenapa kalian berlumuran tepung seperti itu"Ucap Momoshiro.

"Yaaa…..itu…" Ucap Taka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Soba…" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakangan, ternyata Chinen yang berbicara.

"Ahahaha….iya membuat Mie Soba memang merepotkan ya….hahahahahaha!" Ucap Kei sambil tertawa lebar, dan di sambut tawa yang lain.

"Ah kalian sudah kembali,dimana Kikumaru?" Tanya Oishi.

"Kai juga?" Tambah Rin.

"Mereka masih bermain di pantai, merayakan kemenangan mereka!" Ucap Momoshiro ketus.

"Kemenangan?" Tanya Oishi.

"Kami bertanding mebuat istana pasir, dan mereka menang. Ah tentu saja menang Kai kan terbiasa dengan pasir" Cibir Momoshiro.

"Sebaiknya mereka segera kembali, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam"Ucap Kite melihat jam dinding yang tepasang di pojok ruangan.

"Biar aku yang panggil mereka!"Ujar Rin menuju keluar ruangan.

"Ok baiklah aku pergi dulu!"Ujar Kite sambil menepuk pundak Tezuka dan berlalu.

* * *

><p>Baiklah sekian dulu FFnya ahahahaha, tadinya cuman mau buat one shot ajah lho tapi ternyata blom selesei juga nanti dilanjutin lagi dech. Semoga bisa segera ya di lanjutkan chapter berikutnya. Masalah pasangan yang saya pilih…jangan bantai saya LOL Yah karena tiba2 terbayang saja sich ini ^^<p>

Ok sekian dan terimakasih dah mau mampir dan membaca, ditunggu review juga kritik dan sarannya terimakasih :D


End file.
